pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoner
Prisoner&Alichino is the 3rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz is running through a dark place, his clothes tattered and dirty. He finally stops, thinking about what has happened to him. With a look around, Oz incredulously wonders if he is really in Abyss, as the place is swarming with broken furniture and toys. A monster appears behind Oz and pins him to the ground, but before it can do anything, it's destroyed...by the very same girl Oz has been seeing. She explains that the monster was a Chain - a being born from the Abyss - and that she is one too, the "B-Rabbit." Oz asks if Chains always try to kill people, just like she did to him in the dream. She seems not to know what he's talking about, saying the first time they met was at the ceremony. The girl says she gives him permission to call her by her name, "Alice," and tells him that she's just using him for her own purpose: to get out of the Abyss for good. She can't do this herself because of a limiter on her power; that's why she needs to form a Contract with a human so she can access all her power. Oz considers her offer and is about to agree. A voice calls out to him and suddenly he is transported to another location in Abyss. When Oz opens his eyes, he sees Sharon. She claims that the Rainsworth family had been working to save him, and that if he had Contracted with Alice, he would've been killed. Oz doesn't think Alice is dangerous, though, because she saved him. Sharon laughs at this and reminds Oz that Alice had strangled him and tried to kill him. Oz suddenly realizes Sharon couldn't have known this because it was a dream. He asks her how she knows this and tries to pull away, but then "Sharon" morphs into a Chain. Alice comes just as the Chain, "Mad Baby," goes in for a strike. Oz asks why she'd save someone she doesn't know, to which she replies that she heard the pocketwatch's lullaby and followed it, using only her conviction as her guide. But even Alice proves no match for the Chain, and she admits defeat, telling Oz he should get away... Oz reaches out then, yelling that he agrees to the Contract. Alice suddenly livens up, easily destroying Mad Baby before rounding on Oz. She kisses him, forcing her blood into his mouth to swallow. His body is then possessed by Alice, who, excited she finally has a body, breaks out of Abyss. Alice in Oz's body lands in the middle of the mansion they were previously in, right next to Sharon and the two unknown men. Sharon goes to him, saying there's no turning back now, for they have found the "key to Pandora." Characters in order of appearance *Alice *Mad Baby *Xerxes Break *Sharon Rainsworth *Raven}} Terms Trivia *This is the Abyss' debut chapter. Navigation Category:Manga